


Kinktober Day 18

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Wax Play, wax play gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 18

Lenalee glanced up at Oven as he moved around the room and raised an eyebrow, sitting up on her elbows. "What are you doing?"

He waved his hand and continued digging through the drawers of the bedside table, his usually styled hair against his back in a loose ponytail. "I'm looking for something."

She softly sighed and laid back, stretching out against the large bed. She boredly stared at the ceiling as he rummaged through things and closed her eyes, relaxing back. She hummed softly at a cheer and cracked open an eye, glancing at him as he walked to the bed.

He sat on the bed and leaned over to lightly kiss her. "Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow and hummed softly. "Fine, nothing too crazy, alright?"

He nodded and settled over her, gently trailing his warm hand up her shirt to slide it up. She turned pink as he gently rubbed her nipples and shifted to arch into him. He slowly kissed her and continued to tease her chest, easily tugging her shirt off.

She relaxed back and smiled slightly, feeling the bed sink as he shifted to lay beside her. He smiled and slowly kissed her, carefully heating up his left hand. She returned his kss and moaned softly as he gently tugged on her nipples.

He lightly smirked and tipped the candle in his hand over, letting some wax drip onto her collar. She stiffened and softly squealed, quickly sitting up and fanning the spot. He blinked and leaned back, watching as she wiped the wax off with the blanket.

He leaned back as she turned to him and she quickly asked, "What was that?!"

He blinked and held up the candle. "I thought it'd be hot."

She crossed her arms and softly huffed. "Well, it was but not in a good way!"

He scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Sorry, babe. Maybe less heat next time?"

She gave him a dirty look and he grinned sheepishly, going quiet.


End file.
